Written in the Stars
by heavensentme17
Summary: a one shot of star crossed lovers based on the song by elton john and leann rimes


Written in The Stars

Based on the song,

No copyright intended

I recommend anyone who reads this story to check out the video for the song on my page, it will make this story so much better if you listen to the song while you read the story,,

In the story I was a little conflicted on what time period the story should take place so I came up with 1928, Think Zac Efron with an English accent.. I was freaking out just thinking about it, if Zac Efron had an accent he would be even hotter then he is now, and I don't even know if that is possible lol …But anyway enjoy this one-shot I hope you enjoy it….

Troyella one-shot..

England,

**Troy pov **

**I was bored, I watched the dancers circle me, but they didn't arouse me as they once did, it seemed like my life had taken on a meaningless force nothing seemed to interest me anymore, late night carousing with my closest friends where becoming utterly dull. I wasn't just bored, with the day I was bored with life in general, my life had taken on, a similar schedule, food women, parties sleep… **

**  
"hey Troy," **

**I looked up to see my friend, Marcus standing there with two ladies of the night. he was obviously drunk **

"**Ah Troy how bought, you join upstairs for a bit of fun" he said grabbing one of the girls derriere **

**I smiled "No thanks Marcus oh boy, I think I'm going to call it a night. **

"**What you, the Saint Troy, you never sleep alone and I mean never" **

**I shrugged my shoulders "I'm not in the mood tonight, see you tomorrow" **

"**Well my night with definitely be more pleasurable then yours" Marcus said, moving towards the stairwell. **

**A ghost of a smile played across my lips. I watch Marcus take the two women upstairs they were prime pieces, but tonight was not my night.**

**I grabbed my coat, and hat and headed outside into the winter night.**

Arizona,

**Gabriella pov. **

"**Darling would you care for some more, gravy" **

**I looked up to see my fiancé Robert smiling at me. **

"**No thank you" I said softly, I was at another boring get together with Robert.. **

"**Gabriella you can at least pretend like you're having a good time" my mother leaned over and whispered to me.  
I rolled my eyes. I was ready to leave… **

"**Mother may, I please be excused. I have a headache" **

**My mom looked at m through narrowed eyes. **

"**Well that would be rather rude considering, this is a party, that Robert so graciously asked us to attend" **

"**But mother, I feel very ill" **

"**Now, Melissa if my darling is feeling ill then she should go back to the hotel, I'll send, her to the hotel" Robert stood up and called his faithful servant Radley. "Radley can you please escort my lovely fiancé back to her hotel room" then he turned to the guest "I see my, beautiful bride to be is a feeling a bit, tired as well she should, considering we'll be traveling to England tomorrow to finish planning our nuptials." he raised my hand to his lips. I felt a chill crawl up my spine. This was the man I was to be wed to, he treated me more like a valuable doll then a person. He spoke to me as if I didn't have a brain,,, I could already see my life with Robert, meaningless parties with people who didn't give a fig about you, having to always obey, him no matter what. Our marriage would not be one like a partnership. I was fast coming up with the realization Robert didn't want a partner to share his life with he wanted a trophy wife someone beautiful he could show to his friends someone without a mind.. **

**The person he wanted wasn't me.. But it was to late, 300 invitations. Had already been sent out… I wished to god there was some way out of this marriage but there was no way. My mother made sure to keep reminding me, how we were broke and that marrying Robert would save us from the poor house.. I could never tell my mother I wouldn't mind not having money, that I could try to make my own way, but doing that would be pointless my mom, was and always been a spoiled rich society woman who never had to lift a finger and her whole 45 years. **

**As I walked to my hotel room, that Robert was so graciously paying for. I thought about the years to come, would I ever truly be happy, if only for a day, would I ever experience whole consuming love somehow I doubted it… **

**Troy pov **

**I laughed as Marcus regaled me with his deeds from the previous nights. **

**We were at a party held by, Lady Regina Rutherford her son Robert was home from America apparently he's come back with more then gold, he'd come back with a fiancée and wanted to introduce her to society. I leaned against the wall and watched all the women decked out in their most expensive frocks the men, pining after them like lovelorn puppies. **

**I didn't fit in here. I usually never came to parties such as these but Marcus insisted that I come with him. I wasn't welcomed in the upper crust of London's most elite. I was usually shunned whenever I came to such parties… This time was really no different although I was getting a bit tired of some of the more bold women giving me the come hither looks. I smirked to myself. I wondered what, their husbands would think if they knew that. The saint himself as they called me had bedded nearly all of their wives I chuckled just thinking about it.. Sick of standing against the wall I ventured into the men's area and invited myself to play a game of cards with some of the other gentlemen. They looked at me surprised. But none had the courage to dissuade me from joining their game…About an hour later. I had collected nearly everyone's money I smiled at my hand and sat it on the table. I heard collective groans around the whole table.  
"Well gentlemen its been a real pleasure, joining you this evening, but I must be going" I said getting up **

"**Oh come on Bolton, at least give us a chance to win our money back" Lord Westcliffe wailed**

"**Westcliffe, you've already squandered away, half your families fortune, I won't be responsible for the other half" **

**Westcliffe's face grew red with embarrassment it was a well known fact that Lord Westcliffe was a horrible gambler and libertine, who's father had to bail him out of trouble on more then one occasion. **

**I walked away from the table with my winnings, and walked to the veranda. It was a great haven from the noise inside the house. **

**I walked down to the garden. Rutherford had more money then god, the house was more like a mausoleum then a home. Complete with a garden that was made into a maze. As I walked around the garden. I couldn't help but notice a shadowy figure. Sitting on one of the benches. At first it looked to be a child. But as I came closer I realized it was a woman, a woman deep in thought. Probably waiting for her lover. **

**I was about to walk past her when I realized she was crying. **

**Maybe her lover didn't show up I thought to myself. **

**I didn't need to get involved in a lovers tiff, yet I couldn't leave her here in the middle of a maze crying. **

**I sighed and went closer to her. **

**I dug a handkerchief out my pocket. I dangled it in front of her face. **

**She grabbed it without looking up. **

"**Thank you" she said her voice a bit muffled. **

"**Your welcome, what brings you to the Rutherford gardens, while there is a grand party inside" I asked **

**She scoffed, "I despise parties"**

**My eyebrows quirked up, she definitely just piqued my interest, a woman who despised parties this was a first. **

"**Now keen on dancing until dawn and getting your feet stepped on by an untried youth" **

**She chuckled, a soft husky sound. She finally looked up at me. **

**I was taken aback, as I stared into luminous chocolaty brown eyes. My god she was gorgeous, a perfect heart shaped face, a cute little nose, perfectly arched eyebrows, and a mouth that begged to be kissed. I felt myself instantly harden.. **

"**Don't tell me you're one of the untried youths that stepped on my foot tonight" she said **

**I smiled. "Sorry to disappoint my lady, but trust me you would have remembered if I'd been the one to dance with you" **

**She smiled at me, "I think you may be right, would it be unacceptable of me to ask you, your name"**

"**I think we dismissed with propriety, once I started talking to you, and to satisfy your curiosity my name is Troy, Troy Bolton" **

**She frowned at me "No title" **

**I narrowed my eyes. "no title" **

**Suddenly a smile played across her face "Good, I despise Titles almost as much as I despise parties" **

**I laughed "Are you American" **

"**Good guess, I need not ask if you're English it drips from you with every word that you say". **

"**You never, told me your name malady" **

**She looked down in her lap.**

**I cocked my head to the side trying to see her face **

"**If I offended you I apologize" I said **

**She looked at me "no you didn't offend me, my name is Maria, I'm a maid to Lord Rutherford's fiancé. **

**I sighed a sigh of relief, she wasn't spoken for. **

"**So why were you crying, going to miss your mistress when she gets married to Rutherford"**

**She looked up at me "That's exactly it, I already don't know who she is anymore, I'll miss the fun girl she use to be" she heaved a heavy sigh "well I suppose I should head back inside before, they come looking for me"**

**She got up, to leave. "No wait" I said grabbing her arm. I felt an electric shock run threw me, I knew she felt it to. She looked at me with round eyes. **

**I pulled her closer to me. I brushed her cheek with my knuckles, her breathing grew ragged. **

"**I have to go" she said breathlessly but not attempting to move out of my embrace. **

"**A kiss before you leave" I said slanting my mouth over hers. **

**I kissed her deeply I could tell that she was inexperienced. the first tentative stroke of her tongue against mine threw my body into overdrive. I crushed her body to mine I could feel her breast against me. She moaned softly in her throat as I gently cupped her breast with my hands. **

**I pulled away from her reluctantly. She looked at me questioningly her eyes glazed her lips slightly swollen from my kisses. **

"**Why did you stop" she asked. **

**I smiled "because I fear if I continue you're lose something, very valuable to you" **

**She looked at me with wonder "are you saying you would have made love to me" **

'**That's exactly what I'm saying" **

"**Well what makes you think I would have let you, I would have told you to stop eventually" **

"**Eventually might be to late" **

"**Nonsense, I'll stop just kiss me again please" she pleaded. **

**I groaned it was the sweetest plea I ever heard and I'd be damn I couldn't resist her. I pulled her to me and gave her what she wanted. **

**Gabriella pov **

**My body was in shock I never would've imagined kissing a person could be so wonderful sure Robert had kissed me on numerous occasions but he never stuck his tongue in my mouth and his kisses always left me feeling cold. This Troy person's kisses left me hot and achy, his kisses made me crave something, something more, something I couldn't name. **

**I knew what I was doing was wrong.. I should've been in the ballroom dancing with my fiancé and meeting his friends, but instead I was here kissing a total stranger… I should have felt some revulsion, at my actions but I didn't care, it felt right to me. **

**The kiss went on and on, I was so wrapped up in Troy I barely registered Radley standing in the archway until he cleared his throat. **

"**Excuse me Miss. But Lord Rutherford has been looking for you" **

**I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. **

"**I have to go" I told Troy. **

**I turned to follow Radley **

**Troy grabbed my arm "Wait I want to see you again" **

**I shook my head "I'm afraid that's impossible now I really must go" I ran after Radley. **

**Radley escorted me to one of the empty rooms. **

"**Lord Rutherford will be along shortly" he said stiffly. **

**I sat on the sofa feeling nervous what if Radley told him that he saw me kissing another man…. **

**I jumped when I heard Robert inter the room. **

**He stood against the wall silent not making a move, then suddenly he came towards me and slapped me hard across the face. I feel back on to the sofa. **

**He grabbed me by my arms, his nails digging into my arms. **

"**Are you crazy you're my fiancé for god sakes you left me alone, at your introduction into society do you have any idea how that made me look. I will not be made a fool, do you understand me" **

**I didn't answer. **

"**I said do you understand me" he said shaking me. **

**I shook my head, yes. **

"**Good, now I'll go make your excuses and you can go to your room" he dismissed me like as if I were a child **

**He walked out the room without another word. **

**I got up and walked to the mirror. I looked at my cheek it was already swelling. **

**I felt tears well in my eyes, I went to my room, and cried my eyes out. **

**The next days came and went, everyday was the same, planning for the wedding, well actually I wasn't planning for the wedding, my mother and new mother in law were planning, they occasionally asked me my opinion but I pretty much didn't have a say so in anything. Often during the days my mind wondered to the first night I was here, when I met Troy and we kissed under the moonlight. I found out a little about who Troy Bolton was, I found out that he was a social outcast and rake, he didn't come from wealth, he started out as the stable boy, for Lord Westcott, he grew close to his employer and when he turned 18 Lord Westcott sent him, to Europe for school, in Europe he acquired his fortune then returned to England to find that Lord Westcott had died and left him, his estate. with the exception of his title which went to Lord Westcott's son. Troy was accused of stealing Edward Westcott inheritance, and being nouveau riche didn't help matters either.. All around Troy Bolton was unsuitable for me, although he had an acceptable fortune . Robert's fortune was endless. For the 1000****th**** time I wished things could be different. **

**Troy pov**

**I searched for Maria everyday, since I met her I even went to the Rutherford Manor to call on her, but they said no one worked there by that name. I was beginning to wonder if that night had been a dream if she had been a figment of my imagination, something, to keep me interested. But then I remembered her lithe supple body against my own and knew that it was far from a dream she was real I just had to find her. **

**It had been a month since the Rutherford Ball and I still hadn't found Maria **

"**Troy what is it about this particular woman, there are so many beautiful women in the world why are you focused on one" Marcus asked, we were at Le Gavroche having brunch. **

**I looked at Marcus sullenly "You wouldn't understand, she was different not like any other woman I ever met" **

"**Well you can't find her, meanwhile have you see old Rutherford's fiancé, now that's a woman worth stealing" **

"**No I haven't seen her yet but, I heard she was a prime article" **

"**As luck would have it Lord Rutherford's fiancé and mother are dining here today" a waiter said hearing our conversation he pointed to a table on the far side of the restaurant. **

"**Come on Troy lets go introduce ourselves, I hear that, she's the mistress type, heard she disappeared from her coming out ball rumor has it she, went off to meet her lover" **

**I rolled my eyes, The rumor mill was always coming up with some sort of new sordid gossip about the upper crust, it was a known fact that if you weren't being talked about then you weren't worth anything. **

"**Okay, Marcus but the only reason I'm going over there with you is to see you make a bloody ass of yourself" **

**We walked to the ladies table, **

"**Hello Lady Rutherford I had no idea you'd be dining here this afternoon" **

**Lady Rutherford looked at Marcus and smiled "Hello Lord Haverston" she looked at me with contempt, I simply rolled my eyes, just last week she offered me, a place her in bed I guess she didn't like being told no. While Marcus was talking to Lady Rutherford I had eyes for the lady sitting next to her, I really couldn't see her face for it was hidden beneath a hat I waited to see if she would lift her head up. **

'**Well the real reason I came over was to meet your son's lovely fiancé I received my invitation last week. Just two more days" I heard Marcus saying. **

**Lady Rutherford laughed "oh how incredibly rude of me, Lord Haverston this is Gabriella Montez my son's bride to be" **

**Finally Rutherford's fiancé showed her face. **

**I felt my heart stop, Maria, was Rutherford's fiancé no wonder I couldn't find her, she'd lied to me. **

**I saw her face turn white, when she looked me in the eye. **

"**Gabriella, you're being incredibly rude" Lady Rutherford nudged her.**

**Maria, I mean Gabriella finally found her tongue "I'm sorry Lady Rutherford but I'm not feeling well. It was nice to meet you Lord Haverston and your friend, but if you'd excuse me I really must run to the powder room. **

**Gabriella got up from the table and ran to the ladies room. **

**Lady Rutherford looked after her, "I'm sorry, she is so rude, on the night of her coming out ball she disappeared for hours, no one knows where she went, Robert told me she was in her room, but then a servant said she saw her in the garden, who knows, so Lord Haverston would you care to join me for a cup of tea" she asked. **

**I was finally tired of being ignored so I announced my presence in a not so gentlemanly way "I'm sorry lady Rutherford but I doubt you can entice my friend here into you bed anymore then you could me, so you needn't try" I said stiffly before walking away. I heard Lady Rutherford's gasp of outrage and Marcus attempt to apologize on my behalf. I truly didn't give a damn. I needed to find Maria. **

**I headed to the restroom, just as I was walking up she was walking out. She looked at me with shocked eyes. **

"**I thought you would have left by now" she said **

"**Sorry to disappoint" **

"**I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, I didn't mean to deceive you" **

"**Really Maria oh I mean Gabriella that is your real name isn't it, I thought we dispensed with formalities after our night under the moonlight" **

"**Really Mr. Bolton you can't talk this way, no one knows about that night now if you would please forget it ever happened" **

**I looked into Gabriella's eyes "Have you honestly fooled yourself into believing you don't remember what happened that night" **

"**Mr. Bolton please" **

"**No call me Troy" I whispered edging closer towards her until her back was against the wall. **

"**Mr. Bolton I have to go" **

"**Troy" I repeated. **

**She licked her lips, as she gazed into my eyes. **

"**Troy, I have to go" **

"**No I have to see you again" **

"**That's impossible didn't you hear I'm getting married in less than two days" **

"**Tomorrow" I said **

"**No not tomorrow, I can't do this" **

"**Yes you can, meet me in Hyde Park tomorrow at 10 am" **

"**What if I don't" **

**I leaned closer to her my lips almost brushing hers, she closed her eyes I could feel her body tense up with anticipation**

"**You will" I whispered before turning on my heel, and walking out of the restaurant. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I watched as Troy left the restaurant, I felt both relieved and disappointed that he didn't kiss me, disappointed because I'd been having countless dreams of him kissing me, relieved because I feared that if he kissed me again I'd fall even deeper into him. And that wouldn't be good. But oh gosh, he was so handsome, with those deep blue eyes, perfectly chiseled face and body, deeply tanned skin nothing like the English man I'd met, I could tell Troy spent time in the sun. he reminded me of a Greek god, so golden and perfect… **

"**Gabriella, , are you getting ill before the wedding, oh dear do you want me to call the doctor" **

"**No thanks I'll be okay, it was just a headache" **

"**Well good, that's all we'd need a sick bride, now that you're feeling better lets head back to mansion, we are late for a meeting with your mother and our attorneys" **

**I followed Lady Rutherford out into the busy city. London was going to be a place I'd have to get use to the weather was always rainy, it was impossibly busy.. I wasn't use to such big cities being raised in a small community. **

**The rest of the day was spent going over last minute wedding details. Finally the day was over, I sought the sanction of my room. It had been another tiring yet not so meaningless day, I wondered what Troy wanted to talk to me about, seeing him today had been both amazing and horrible, I knew tomorrow would be the last time I'd be able to talk to him alone. I'd reviewed the guest list and Troy Bolton was noticeably absent from it… **

**Tomorrow was my last day of freedom after tomorrow I'd be shackled to a man I didn't love, after tomorrow I'd become a ghost of my former self tomorrow would be my last day to breath and be me. … **

**The next morning, I woke up feeling excited, yet nervous I had no idea what was going to happen today and that feeling gave me, a jolt of adrenaline. **

**I decided the best way to get the day to myself was to plead sick… **

**I stayed in bed until my maid came in to check on me , **

"**What this you're still in the bed, why it's 9'o clock, malady you're not sick are you" my maid Elizabeth asked **

**I raised a hand to my head **

"**I'm afraid so I have a terrible headache and a stomach ailment" **

"**I'll just go get your mother and the Lady of the house"**

**A few moments later my mother and Lady Rutherford were in my room hovering over me. **

"**Darling are you sick again" my mother asked feeling my forehead. **

"**I hope this isn't habit forming you being sick and all, I would hate to think my son is marrying a woman who won't be able to give him heirs" Lady Rutherford said sticking her pointed nose in the air. **

"**Oh no, Gabriella is usually very healthy it must be the weather she'll have to get use to it don't worry Lady Rutherford" my mother quickly said **

"**Well I would hope so " the Lady sniffed before leaving out. **

"**For good sakes Gabriella what has come over you, if they think you are sickly, he will not marry you, pull it together" my mother told me before turning to my maid "Please make sure my daughter stays in bed all day, she needs to be well for her wedding tomorrow" **

"**Yes madam" Elizabeth said bowing her head. **

**Once my mother left. I turned to Elizabeth "You don't have to worry about me, I'm giving you the day off go enjoy yourself in London" **

"**But I couldn't possible do that" **

"**Yes you can Elizabeth please you can keep it to yourself please don't tell anyone" **

**Elizabeth suddenly looked at me with understanding "I get it mu'm I'm young as well" she said with a shy smile. **

**I smiled "thank you" **

**I got up and dressed quickly. I snuck out the house and headed to Hyde Park. **

**I was surprised to see Troy already there. **

**He looked at me and motioned for me to stop. I turned to see who he was looking it was then I realized there were other people in the park people Robert probably knew.**

**Troy walked to a far end of the park until he stopped by a secluded bench perched under a tree. I walked to him. **

"**I see you came" he said with a lazy smile. **

**I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, he was so arrogant **

"**Why am I here Troy"**

"**I would think you'd know the answer to that question by now" **

"**I can't do this Troy, I'm getting married tomorrow" **

**He leaned against the tree "Yet you're here with me" **

**I looked down at my hands "you make me feel alive" I blurted out. "That night in the garden, something happened to me something I didn't expect I just want to know did you feel it to" **

**He didn't answer immediately I began to feel nervous. **

" **I felt it, that's why I searched for you for the last month" **

**I looked at him with surprise "You looked for me" **

**He stroked my cheek "Of course I did, I can't get that night out of my head, no matter how hard I try" **

**I blushed "neither can I" **

**He smiled at me, so you want to go out perhaps I can show you London" **

**I wrinkled my nose in distaste **

"**I've seen about as much of London as I can take, I must confess I'm not a' tall enraptured with the city" **

"**Well clearly you haven't been to the right places, take my hand I'll give you a day to remember" **

**I looked at his hand I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. **

**We left Hyde Park and boy did Troy show me London, we went all over, the city, I had no idea London could be so exciting, we went to the opera to the ballet, we even went to a comedic play which was hilarious. Then Troy took me, to something called a zoo where they had all types of animals. We ate at a small but elite restaurant where Troy assured me no one would no who I was. It was getting late and Troy wanted to show me one last thing, how to fish. We went to the lake where Troy supplied me with all the necessary equipment. **

"**I hope you know what you're doing because I haven't a clue" **

"**No worries" he said with confidence. **

**As it turned out I had plenty to worry about, it seemed Troy didn't know what he was doing either. **

**By the end of it we were soaking wet and dirty, it really was a sight.**

**I laughed at Troy, as he fell once more into a the pond, he came up looking a bit disgruntled. **

**I sighed "Now what are we suppose to do I can't very well go home, in wet clothes I'll freeze to death" **

"**No problem my home is just a few miles away" **

"**Y-Your home"**

"**Yes this is my property after all" **

"**Oh no wonder there's no one here" **

"**I wanted to take you fishing and I knew we couldn't go to one of the ponds in London so I brought you to my estate we're right outside of London, so shall we go" **

"**Yes please I'm freezing" **

**Troy led me to his home, As we road to his home, I thought about Troy he hadn't tried to kiss me, at all today I had to admit to myself I was a bit disappointed, but then rationality stepped in and I knew that it would be a mistake . But truth be told, I already made a mistake I'd fallen in love with Troy. It was crazy it ludicrous, but it was true all day I tried to come up with something to name what I was feeling, I tried to deny it but, I was in love with him, and I was getting married to another man tomorrow, that thought somber me. **

"**Are you okay, I seemed to have lost you" **

**I gave him a forced smile "I'm sorry just thinking" **

**He got off his horse, and grabbed me off mine. **

**He pulled me to him **

"**Don't think" he whispered before grabbing my hand and leading me towards his house. His house was beautiful not small but not a mausoleum either **

**We walked upstairs troy took me to a bedroom, "You can get changed in here, there are some clothes in that armoire, I'll meet you downstairs in a moment" **

**I got changed quickly and went downstairs , Troy was waiting for me in the sitting room**

**I walked into the room with a smile **

" **I called a carriage to pick you up" Troy said when he saw me. **

**My smile quickly fell. "Why" **

"**Gabriella this was a mistake, bringing you here, spending the day with you, you're getting married tomorrow" **

"**But you knew that before" **

"**Yes but I didn't know I would feel like this" **

"**Feel like what, Troy why are you acting this way" **

"**Because I've been thinking to" **

"**I thought you told me not to think" **

**He laughed bitterly "Yes I should've been telling myself that, you have to know I had no intentions on bringing you here, I had no intention on feeling the way that I feel" **

**I walked over to troy "How do you feel" **

"**I feel like I can't let you walk down that aisle tomorrow" **

"**Troy what are you saying" **

"**I'm saying that I'm in love with you"**

**My breath caught in my throat, I was both elated and upset. **

"**I love you to" I finally said. **

**Troy looked at and before I knew what he was all about he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me… I deepened the kiss giving him all I could. **

**His hands roved up and down my back, he trailed kisses across my face then he gently nibbled on my ear "I want you" he whispered in my ear..**

**I knew what he was asking, If I kept this up then I'd leave behind more then my heart. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, I saw everything I wanted to see and more "Lets go upstairs" I said softly. He picked me and carried me to his room, he laid me gently on the bed, he started to unfasten my dress peeling it off my body along with my petticoats and my chemise. I was soon naked in front of him. I felt myself blush. **

**He smiled at me "You're beautiful" he took his clothes off it was the first time I'd seen a naked man. "oh my". I gasped**

**He smirked. "Its okay it'll fit" **

"**I don't think so, I don't think that could fit into anything" I said, my eyes grew big, at the sight of his male appendage.. **

"**It's okay just relax" he came towards me, I felt myself stiffen, I was beginning to feel nervous **

"**Gabriella are you okay, you're shivering" **

"**I'm sorry, I just feel so nervous" **

"**You know we don't have to do this" **

**I shook my head "No I want to it's I'm sorry, I'm being a bit daft aren't I" **

"**Not at all, don't worry I'll be gentle" he said. He leaned forward and kissed away all my fears. His hand roamed over my body, gently cupped my breast my nipples instantly puckered at his touch,. He softly suckled my breast. I moaned softly running my fingers through his thick, hair, surprised at the contrast on coolness and heat. His hand traveled down my stomach until his hand resting on my femininity. He parted the folds on my sex dipping his finger inside me, I arched into his hand, "Oh please" I whimpered as he thrust, another finger inside of me, I moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of me, I thrust my hips against his hand Then I felt I wasn't in control of my body any more as I convulsed into spasm after spasm of pleasure. Just before I reached the pinnacle of completion Troy moved over me, and started to enter me inch by inch I felt my body stretch to accommodate him I bit my lip to stifle the moan of pain, that threatened to come out. My nails dug into his back as he broke my maidenhood. "Ahh" I screamed, the pain becoming almost unbearable. He stayed still, as my body adjusted to him, Then the pain subsided and in place came a deep ache, I wanted him to move but he just stayed still afraid of hurting me again.. I moved my hips up bringing him deeper within me, he finally, began to move. He pumped in and out, he asked if I were okay over and over again, but I couldn't respond, I was out of my mind with pleasure, I grasp him to me moaning his name over and over. **

"**OH please, oh please" I chanted as he moved faster, and I came closer to completion. **

**Then with one final thrust, he sent me and him overboard I screamed my pleasure he groaned his… **

**Troy rolled off me, bringing me with him so I could lay on his chest.. **

**I could hear his heart beating, I wished I could stay like this forever, but I couldn't all we could have was this night for tomorrow belonged to another. I felt a tears come to my eyes, at the thought of not being able to be with Troy like this again. **

"**Your crying, I'm sorry if I hurt you" **

"**No its not that, you were wonderful I was thinking about tomorrow"**

"**I'm sorry" **

"**For what" **

"**For ever meeting you, if I'd kept walking that night in the gardens we never would have met" **

"**And I never would have experienced such pleasure, or I never would have fallen in love, because I have you know I love you Troy Bolton and this one night with you will sustain me through the next lonely loveless years to come" **

"**Well let me give a bit more memories" he said turning me over… **

**He pleasured me 8 more times that night, but finally as the sun was beginning to rise, I had to go home..**

"**I love you" I whispered against his lips, the tears falling now**

"**I love you to" **

"**Don't forget me when your married with children please remember me" **

"**I could never forget you, remember me tonight, remember me" **

"**I could never forget" I kissed him on last time **

**I got into the carriage Troy's very loyal butler and friend was taking me back to Rutherford mansion. **

**I waved at Troy as the carriage took me further and further from the man that I loved, Finally when there was nothing more to see. I collapsed against the cushions of the seats and cried, I cried for myself and for the love I'd never experience again. **

**Troy pov**

**I went back inside my home, slammed the door to my study and preceded to drink myself into oblivion. **

**Just the thought of someone else putting there hands on her, touching her as I'd done, I wanted to kill someone, I felt a pain that was unbearable form in my heart. It was over she belonged to another.. **

**Gabriella pov**

**I stood numbly as five maid fastened me into my wedding dress.. I cursed the gods, I cursed whoever was responsible for the pain I was experiencing. **

"**Oh my don't you look positively lovely" **

"**Malady you look gorgeous" **

**I tried to smile but failed… **

**Finally the moment had come**

**I walked done the aisle, Wishing I was anywhere but there. **

**I looked at Robert and again I was crying. "Please" I whispered to myself. **

**Robert grabbed my hand, I numbly stood there ashen faced, I closed my mind against the ceremony I focused my mind back to yesterday when I experienced paradise when I was in the arms of the one I truly loved **

**After the wedding I snuck off during the reception I looked out at the garden and I felt such a wave on grief wash over me, I wondered why would I experience a love so rare only to have it taken away. Was it written in the stars for me end up like this in love with a man that was unattainable I felt the tears run down my cheeks cursing myself for feeling this way, wishing that in some alternate universe I'd be with Troy...Wishes were for children I suppose, I had a role to uphold. But as long as I lived i'd never forget the rake who stole my heart away...............**

Author's Note

**I hope you guys liked this one shot, I was thinking about making it into a full story but I don't know, what do you guys think, keep it as it is or make it into a full on forbidden love, love story.. Tell me what you think.. And go to my page and vote **

**Xoxo Heaven**


End file.
